My Bad
by IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13
Summary: Bulla & Pan were 5 years old when playing a friendly game of tag they go into the lab. Then Pan trips into a machine Bulla follows her & they end up pressing a couple of buttons leading them to the Cell Games. Oh Oh! RXR! Yeah I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Pan wait up" little five year olds Pan and Bulla were playing a game of tag.

"I can't do that Bulla" said Pan.

"And why not" said Bulla in an angry tone.

"Because if I do that you'll tag me" replied Pan.

"Exactly, hello thank goodness were on the same page here" said Bulla. They kept on running and running until they reached the lab. While in there Pan tripped on a wire.

"Pan watch out!" yelled Bulla in distress but it was too late Pan had tripped and somehow landed in a type of machine.

"Ow that hurt my head" exclaimed Pan she was staring to get up and didn't even notice that she pushed a couple of buttons on the machine. Bulla then flew towards her and ironically accidently pressed a big green button.

"Are you okay Pan?" asked Bulla.

"Yeah I just hurt my head a little" said Pan. All of a sudden the ship closed up.

"What's going on" said Pan.

"I don't know but I'm getting a little scared" said Bulla in a frightened voice.

"Traveling thirteen years to the past"

"What was that" said Pan

"I-I don't know" replied Bulla.

Then they decided to hug closely together and…

"Ahhhhhhh!"

At that moment Bulma came into the lab seeing what was all that noise about.

"Ahhh Pan Bulla!" screamed Bulma she rushed over to them to help them but it was too late. She then started to cry. Then she thought…

"Oh no Gohan's gonna kill me."

"Hey Bulma I came to pick up Pan your mom told me you were in here so where is Pan?" asked Gohan. Bulma then explained to Gohan everything that she just saw and when she finished…

"WHAAAAAAT!"

The whole house shook and it ended being upside down for a couple of seconds but then it went back to normal.

**Well that's the first chapter I hope you liked it. I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I think I might update the second chapter on New Year's. Who knows? Please review :) ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank: ****Little Karma****, ****Death101- Fox Version****, and ****Dougeta or Dougohan**** for reviewing keep those reviews coming. My computer got all messed up so I couldn't do anything so here I am writing a new chapter for you guys oh and Happy New Years! On with chapter 2!**

The girls finally finished screaming when they noticed that they stopped they looked around and saw an arena they saw the Z Fighters and this green thing Pan thought that it might be Cell she heard stories about the Cell Games and she just assumed then she saw a beam coming towards them. The girls got out in time but the machine was destroyed.

"Hey what was that for we never did anything to you!" screamed Bulla, Pan's thoughts were interrupted.

Cell's POV

I was battling Goku when I felt a powerful energy level close to me. I didn't want whatever it was to get in my way so I just shot it. I realized that when the smoke cleared I saw two girls. Then it hit me how can these two girls possess so much energy! It must be a mistake; I just continued staring at them filled with shock.

Trunks' POV

Was that a time machine I just saw get destroyed well it must have been. I then see to girls come out one of them looks similar to my mother.

She had aqua hair tied up in a little ponytail she was then wearing a white dress with red polka dots on it. She was also wearing a little purple sweater that was unbuttoned she was also wearing white socks with black dress shoes.

Then there was another little girl that kind of reminded me of Goku. She had a playful yet a determined face she was also wearing an orange gi similar to Goku's. And her hair was cut really short up to her ears I believe. I think they were about 5-6 years old.

Then I noticed something Cell had a shocked look on his face. Did he know them or something? It wasn't until that I felt the girl's energy it was higher than Cell's and Goku's combined! Who are they?

Normal POV

"Bulla, that's Cell."

"What! Really! Oh man I'm so excited now."

"Is it just me or did one of those girls say that they're excited to be here" said Krillin.

"Those girls have no idea what they're getting into" said Gohan.

"Actually I think they know what they're doing" said Trunks.

"He's right look at they're energy," said Piccolo.

"That's incredible," said Yamcha.

"And why are you excited little girl?" said Cell.

"Because Cell" she paused for a moment, "I'm going to kick your butt!"

"What?" said everyone in shock even Pan.

**Hey look I updated the day before New Year's well it's almost New Year it's currently 11:06 PM here in New Jersey. So Happy (almost) New Years! P.S. please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry! I'll try to make this chapter longer than others okay? **

"Bulla what are you saying" said Pan

"Isn't it obvious I want to see how strong I am, and since I'm here in the Cell Games, I thought this would be a perfect opportunity for me to test my strength" replied Bulla as she entered the ring.

"But we can't just mess up the past."

"Like you don't want to do the same?"

"No!" Pan then looked down and rubbed the tip of her foot on her ground, "well maybe a little."

"Ha! You two really believe that you are stronger than me!" questioned Cell.

"Of course we are" exclaimed Bulla.

"You know I can kill you with one blast?" said Cell already gathering energy to form a Ki blast.

"Well are you chicken or what come on do it!" screamed Bulla.

"Why you!"

"Cell don't do it!" screamed Goku but it was too late he fired. The blast got rid of half of the ring and there was so much smoke all around.

Everyone stood in shock except for Pan. "Did did he just-" said Tien.

"That guy's a maniac, the girl was like five years old," said Yamcha.

"That poor girl she had no idea what she was getting into," said Gohan.

"We were right Cell is a monster he didn't even show mercy for a five year old" said Piccolo it seemed that he was getting angry.

The smoke cleared and everyone was ready to see the corpse of a little girl but instead they saw the girl was standing proudly with a smirk that would make Vegeta very proud. It was like the blast didn't even faze her. Everyone was in shock but the person who was more in shock was Cell. He put everything he had into that blast but Bulla stood there like nothing happened.

"Wow! Pan Cell is a total weakling, to think this guy almost destroyed Earth, ha! I'll defeat this guy no sweat," exclaimed Bulla.

"Okay one you need to stop hanging out with your father for a while, and two I want to fight him too!" said Pan.

"Then let's fight him together!"

"Alright!"

Pan ran towards the ring and stood beside Bulla.

'_I cannot have this happen just one of those girls could beat me I could probably handle one but two? I have to find a way to beat one at a time.' _Thought Cell.

"Sorry girls but I could only fight one at a time and right now I'm fighting Goku" said Cell as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Aw man" said the two girls as they pouted.

"Oh Mr. Goku can you please let us fight" said Bulla with the cutest smile you can ever imagine.

"Oh alright" replied Goku not even sure what he was thinking.

Bulla walked back towards Pan and smirked, "works every time" she whispered.

"Ok you got Goku out but there are still two of you," said Cell. At the time Goku flew where the others.

"Goku what are you doing here those girls may not stand a chance," exclaimed Trunks.

"That may be true but if you only saw the blue haired ones face it was so adorable something just came over me and I accepted" stated Goku.

Back with Cell

The two girls started whispering to each other and they finally Pan spoke up.

"Well Cell because of the rules only one person will fight"

"Using this technique her grandfather showed us" said Bulla.

"Oh and who is your grandfather" asked Cell.

Pan giggled. "It's Goku." She claimed quietly that only Cell could hear…and Piccolo.

"Wait what are you-"

But Cell didn't have enough time to finish his question since the girls started doing the technique, the fusion technique.

"Fu"

"Sion"

"HA!"

"Who are you? What are you?" asked Cell.

"We are no longer Pan or Bulla. We are no longer two but one, call us Pulla."

Back with the others

"Did, did you guys just see that there were two but now there's one," said Yamcha in surprise.

Everyone nodded their heads.

'_Unbelievable did I just here that Goku is Pan's grandfather, which would make Gohan the father! I think I need to lie down,' _thought Piccolo.

Everyone looked at Piccolo; he was in total shock, sweaty, and started to sit down.

"Are you okay Mr. Piccolo" asked Gohan in concern.

"I'm okay kid, don't worry about it." _'Not yet anyway.' _He thought.

"It's a trick can't you see that!" **(Guess who said that)**

**Well that's all for this chapter look I made it longer! I'm so proud of myself :) I would like to thank all my reviewers and I hope that I will get some new ones soon. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long it's just that I had mid-terms so I couldn't really do anything. Sorry :(**

**Before I begin I would like to thank my reviewers for chapter 3, ****trunkslover96, Dougeta or Dougohan, Chick1966, Elizabeth0058, SnowyFlame, Mairposa, loves2readandwrite, and Gemini18.**

**Love you guys! **

**Now on with the story!**

"But Hercule sir we saw it with our own eyes, said the news reporter with the microphone on his heads speaking through it.

"I can't believe you really fell for that didn't you see all the light tricks those two little girls could have easily hidden behind a rock or something" exclaimed Mr. Satan.

"I guess you're right," said the reporter a little confused.

"Of course I'm right I am the world champ!"

"Their power it's way passed everyone's combined!" exclaimed Tien.

"How could someone so small have that much power, not even Kakorrot has that power, not even me the price of all Saiyans?" questioned Vegeta.

"I want to know how they did that fusion thing," said Gohan.

"This is impossible!" yelled Cell. "I was just staring at two girls and now it's just one!"

"Like we said we are no longer the two little girls you just saw my name is Pulla" exclaimed the new five year old. She started getting into her fighting stance and as she did she transformed into a Super Saiyan 2! There was a big wind that flew all around and Pulla's aura started to increase as well as her Ki she now became a Super Saiyan 3!

The harsh wind made Mr. Satan and the reporters fly away and breaking the camera. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha had to hang on to a rock. The others just covered their faces.

"How is this possible the only Saiyans left are Kakorrot and myself and if include the three brats," said Vegeta.

"You know that machine Cell blew up it was similar to my time machine," said Trunks.

"Are you saying that these girls are from the future?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

There she was Pulla, glowing long spiky golden hair, no eyebrows, green emerald eyes, a serious face, a black shirt, and white puffy pants. *Like Gotenks :)*

Pulla came closer and closer and Cell was backing away. But he stopped suddenly and so did Pulla and at that moment they both started doing the Kamehameha! The energy level was so high that the two Kamehameha's could destroy the whole Solar System. From the distance you can hear the Z-fighters yelling to stop. But they both didn't listen. Three…Two…One…They fired.

**Ah another chapter done! Sorry it took me so long I was doing my midterms I was meaning to upload yesterday but my mom was using it :P oh well. I'll Update Soon! Oh and remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry my chapters are too short :P I'll try to make them longer.**

"Woman!" Back in the other time Bulma, Gohan and Trunks have been working really hard trying to make a new time machine. They were all working hard but Gohan worked the hardest. He really wanted his Pan back.

"What?" Bulma screeched since he said the same thing every fifteen minutes.

"When are you going to be blasted with this blasted machine?" Vegeta screamed.

"You know it's not easy to build a time machine you know!"

"Well you shouldn't have built one in the first place!" They were both ready to do some sort of battle but trunks broke it up. He explained that they were never going to get their work done if they kept on fighting every fifteen minutes.

"You're right Trunks, Vegeta I'm helping out to save our daughter what are you doing huh?"

Vegeta just grunted and left and Bulma got back to her work.

There was a huge light and everyone was covering their eyes when everyone opened their eyes the news reporter and the camera man were fainted on the floor and Hercule was the only one that got up along with the Z fighters. They were amazed on what happened. They all sensed that Cell's energy was gone and the one named Pulla got up through her fist in the air and yelled yes but she was very beaten up for at that jump she fainted on the floor she turned back to a normal Saiyan and then a bright light surrounded her. Pulla was now Pan and Bulla. The Z-Fighters went over to help her out.

Gohan picked up Pan and Trunks picked up Bulla.

"We have to take them to Dende and fast," stated Krillin.

"We'll use my Instant Transmission Technique," said Goku.

Everyone grabbed onto him and in a flash they were at Kami's Lookout.

Back with Hercule

Hercule was shocked at the damage that was done and when those other fighters left, he noticed that Cell was gone defeated.

"Wha-What happened?" asked the news reporter as he woke up.

"Uh-Uh I'll tell you what happened I just went up to Cell and gave him a good ol' punch and bam! He was gone!" stated Hercule in one of his 'heroic' poses.

"But what happened to the others?" he asked.

"Oh well they just thanked me and they left," he exclaimed.

"Hey! Some of the equipment is still working!" yelled the camera man.

"Now are you sure that everything you said is 100 percent true?" the news reporter asked.

"Of course I am why would I lie!" stated Hercule.

And so they told everyone that the 'mighty' Hercule now our 'World Savior' defeated the evil Cell.

At Kami's Lookout

Dende finally finished healing the two wounded girls and some bruises that Goku got.

"Well that was an interesting battle, huh?" said Yamcha. Everyone agree then the two girls opened their eyes. And everyone was looking over them. Surprisingly Vegeta was looking over Bulla and as she opened her she said, "Daddy?" She then remembered what she had said and more specifically where they were and jumped right up along with Pan.

"So now that you're awake can you tell us who you are?" asked Krillin.

"And that why you had a time machine?" asked Trunks.

The girls were now scared and backing away slowly. Bulla told Pan to get us out of here and she did so… by putting two fingers on her head holding Bulla and Instant Transmitted out of there.

"Wow someone else who knows Instant Transmission!" stated Goku.

"That was surprising," said Gohan.

"You want to know something surprising I'll tell you" said Vegeta as he turned around to face them, "that blue haired girl called me 'Daddy'" he then flew away.

**So was this longer? Please Review and I hope you guys had a romantic Valentine's Day (cause I didn't) and have a great President's Day (three day weekends, I love them!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. :(**

Pan and Bulla were now somewhere deep in the mountains where the area was filled with trees which swaying in a relaxing mode and a beautiful waterfall. Bulla then began to cry.

"What's wrong Bulla?" asked Pan in concern.

Bulla wiped her tears. "Pan what if we never get back home! The time machine was destroyed in the battle! We probably already destroyed the timeline considering the fact that 18 isn't here! And I want my Daddy!" she said as she hugged her knees and began to cry. Pan began to cry a little too. How were they going to go back? If they went to Capsule Corp they couldn't just go and say 'hey we're from the future and we're your kids so can you make us another one so we can go back home?' well they at least had to try.

"Well Bulla we can't just give up we have to Capsule Corp and tell Bulma to build as a time machine!"

"Are you nuts? I can't just go in there and say 'Hi I'm your daughter from the future and this is my friend pan she's Gohan's daughter."

"Well do you have any ideas!"

"Hmmm I got it!"

Pan was now looking a little more focused on her on what she was going to say.

"I say we go to Capsule Corp and be a little like Mirai."

"You mean lie?"

"Exactly."

"But Mama told me it's bad to lie."

"Well you're going to lie sometime Pan." They now left the beautiful forest and transported with Instant Transmition to Capsule Corp. Surprisingly everyone was there seeing Mirai off, back to the future.

When everyone sensed that here were two more people with them they turned around seeing the little girls from yesterday. Mirai quickly ran towards asking then if they really came in a time machine.

"Um… yeah we did come in a time machine but it was by accident," said Bulla.

"Accident huh? So there won't be any evil villains anymore that will kill us right?" asked Bulma.

"Sorry can't answer that we've already caused too much damage to the timeline." Stated Pan.

"Like what?" asked Goku.

"Well 18 is supposed to be alive, Kakorrot is supposed to be dead, and Gohan was the one to defeat Cell. You didn't even use the Dragonballs to revive everyone back." Said Bulla.

"I- I defeated Cell."

"18's supposed to be alive" said Krillin with a blush.

"My Goku was supposed to die!"

"_I guess nobody noticed this but me or maybe I'm just going crazy but did I just hear the blue haired one call Kakorrot, Kakorrot? She looks like the woman, talks like me, and is a Saiyan, she can't be? Can she?" _thought Vegeta.

"I think they're just a bunch of little liars" said Yamcha.

"Well we're not you baka!" said Bulla.

"Bulla! What has your mother always told you!" said Pan.

"I know I know never say mean or bad words" replied Bulla.

"Well she has a mouth, doesn't she?" said Yamcha.

"Hey nobody talks like that to my friend!" said Pan putting both of her fists up. Yamcha then put his hand on her head and leaned. "Can you believe this guys I got years of martial arts and this girl isn't even 10 years old." Pan then grabbed his hand, picked him up and threw him very very far.

"Yeah Pan is like my guard for I am a princess" said Bulla pointing to herself.

"Not too much info Bulla, and I am NOT your guard!" said Pan.

~Future~

"Hey mom I made this remote that can take us to past I just need to test it out first" said Trunks.

"So instead of you helping me and Gohan you've been working on that" said Bulma.

"Yep, pretty much," he replied. Bulma just sighed.

Trunks went out to go test it and he knew exactly who he was going to test it on.

"Hey Marron, babe"

"Whatever it is Trunks, NO!"

"Oh come on you're my girlfriend" he said.

"That may be true but I'm nit some sort of Guiney Pig of yours."

Trunks sighed, "Can you at least press this button" he said as her pointed to the remote.

"What's it for" she asked.

"Just to turn on the TV"

"Ugh, fine!"

She pressed it and a green light surrounded her she got scared and dropped the remote and disappeared.

"Marron you were supposed to be holding the remote." said Trunks as he picked up the remote from the ground.

**Ugh finally I uploaded. Sorry it took so long I've been busy and I had writers block. No worries though because I uploaded! I will like to give thanks to my reviewers please keep on reviewing! Oh by the way I have a poll up for a while now and I would ask if you please vote, the poll ends when I finish this story. Please review! I won't update until I have at least 40 reviews…maybe. **


	7. Chapter 7

About 3 minutes later Yamcha was seen flying back. He had a hat on that read I 3 NY.

"Whoa, Yamcha where in the world did she throw you?" asked Tien.

"She threw me all the way to the US! It was great I landed in New York, got this cool hat! And I am now officially a US Citizen!" he exclaimed taking out his papers.

"But you were only there for like 5 minutes." Exclaimed Bulma.

"I know strange, huh?"

Then suddenly a girl with blond hair in a high pigtail, wearing a white shirt, and a pink skirt, high knee socks, and black shoes appeared surrounding everyone. She kind of looked like a tennis/ school girl in one.

"Marron!" the two little chibi girls exclaimed.

"Marron?" everyone said in unison. Marron turned around to see the two little girls that were missing.

"Ah! Bulla Pan!" she reached out her arms and Pan and Bulla ran towards them making all three of them fall on the ground and to begin laughing. They then got up and dusted themselves off.

"I'm so glad I found you! Well sort of found you." Said Marron.

"What do you mean sort of" asked Bulla.

"well." She put her hands on her hips, "You're idiot brother caused me to be here on purpose without any way to get back home."

"That sure sounds like Trunks," said Pan then she giggled.

"Pan!"

"Oops sorry."

"Wait a minute brother… Trunks!" said Bulma. "Are you telling me your my Trunks' little sister!" she stated looking down at her.

"WHAT!" questioned everyone except for the three girls, Piccolo, and Vegeta.

"Of course she is woman! She's a Saiyan, talks like me, and looks so much like you, what more proof do you need!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"How'd you know!" asked Bulla.

"Maybe you gave it away when you called him 'Daddy'" said Pan.

"I just can't believe that I'm going to have another child with him." Said Bulma.

"What you thought you were going to have an affair with Kakorrot or something? Well if you think that, that baka is my father you got another thing coming!" screamed Bulla.

"Hey that's my grandpa you're talking about!" exclaimed Pan.

"Are you saying that you're my grandbaby!" said Chi-Chi as she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi grandma Chi-Chi" Pan said as she was being squished up.

"Oh you called me grandma! Wait are you keeping up with your studies and is my future daughter in law sweet and nice?" she asked.

"My mommy is the best mommy in the whole wide world!" Pan exclaimed.

"Wait a minute if you're Chi-Chi and Goku's granddaughter wouldn't that make Gohan the dad!" Krillin pointed out.

Marron wanted Pan to be born and not to creep Gohan out so she said the only thing she could think of.

"How do you know it's not Goten!"

"Goten whose that?" asked Goku.

"Well believe it or not but Gohan is going to have a little brother." Said Marron as she crossed her arms and then smirked.

**Ah I'm done with this chapter. I'm so happy! Remember I still have that pole up so you better vote before it ends. Please review and vote! By the way remember when I said that I would update once I get 40 reviews, well I guess that didn't happen but please get me up to at least 40 reviews. **

**P.S. was this long or at least longer? **


	8. AN

**I am truly sorry! I can't believe it's been over 2 months that I haven't updates. I feel that not only I have disappointed you guys but myself as well. Please forgive me! It's just I've been having a lot of homework lately and plus last week was my NJASK (do you know what that is? It's a test from the government.) And now this week I'm starting to do a research paper! :( Do you know how hard that is considering that it counts like 40% of your grade. Sigh. But I promise you that I will post three! Yes three chapters when I have the chance all in one day! It would probably be in June not making any promises though. And remember I still have that poll up. By the way I've been also thinking about writing a Sailor Moon Dragon Ball Z crossover. You think that's a good idea?**

**Here's a little preview about the crossover:**

"_**I left because of Darien."…**_

"_**Trunks is the best boyfriend I ever had."…**_

"_**I love living in West City!"…**_

"_**Bulla look out!"…**_

"_**This is all my fault!"…**_

"_**SAILOR MOON!"…**_

"_**The one that she is meant to be with will kiss her to save her."…**_

"_**But who is it Darien… or Trunks."…**_

"_**The Saiyans are our enemies!"…**_

"_**The Luniars are our enemies."…**_

"_**Who will finally win this thousand year war?"…**_

"_**Because of you she's dead!"…**_

"_**I never meant for anyone to get hurt."…**_

"_**Remember this" she leans down and kisses him "I will always love you"…**_

**Yeah so that's would be the crossover **_**Who Will Win? **_**The preview is a little out of order. It's all about Serena leaving to West City after Darien breaking up with her and then she meets Trunks. It's all about adventure, romance, action, etc. So do you think I should write it? But tell me who do you think will win Serena's heart Trunks or Darien but most importantly who will win the thousand year war.**

**Now here's a preview for My Bad Chapter 8:**

"_**Trunks!"…**_

"_**Who's Videl?"…**_

"_**It's broken!"…**_

"_**What's going on?"…**_

"_**Ahhh!"…**_

"_**I'm scared… I just want to go back home."…**_

**Ok so that was the preview for chapter 8 and I'm so glad I got over 40 reviews again sorry for not updating but I hope I do before July. Remember to vote on my poll. **


	9. Chapter 8

Marron started sweating bullets she couldn't believe how much information she's giving out. She wondered how it will affect the future. Oh well as long as she born right? But then she wondered where is 18?

"Hey guys um where's 18," asked Marron.

Goku replied, "18? She died with Cell and 17 when Pulla attacked him."

Marron looked back at the two girls angrily, but then she remembered…wait since when can they do fusion? Suddenly another light appeared and from that light came another Trunks. He turned around and saw the whole gang including Mirai Trunks and he was happy to see Marron, Bulla, and Pan safe and sound. He walked towards the three.

"Trunks!" shouted Bulla excitedly, she ran towards her brother.

He laughed, "Ha ha! Hey Bulla! Thank goodness that you're all safe."

He then looked over Marron who looked really mad. Trunks put Bulla down very slowly; he turned around and started running. Marron started running towards him ready to kill him.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS GET BACK HERE!" shouted Marron.

"Um what's up with them?" asked Mirai Trunks.

"I guess there fighting again," replied Bulla.

"This usually happens two or three times a week. We're all kind of used to it." Said Pan.

"Still I'm hoping that Marron will be my big sister one day," said Bulla.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Mirai Trunks.

"Trunks is dating Marron right now, they really love each other-" Bulla interrupted Pan.

"But they fight a whole lot."

"Please that girl, trunks can kill her with one blast," said Vegeta.

"Maybe but Marron is stronger than you think, her mother is 18," said Pan with a smile on her face.

"18 who would date her?" said Yamcha. Nobody but Gohan noticed but Krillen put his head down in shame.

"Krillen you don't mean that you're the one that wanted to date her!" screamed Gohan.

"What!? Me? Nooo…Who would want to date a deadly android?" said Krillin. He scratched his head while looking down, blushing, and laughing a bit. Everyone now knew that Krillin is in love with an android.

Trunks then came back with a kiss mark on his cheek and a very happy Marron. "Ok girls lets go home!" He acted as if nothing happened.

"Mom and Videl are really worried about you two."

"Who's Videl," asked Gohan.

Trunks then jumped a little and started to sweat bullets, "Um, no one you need to worry about so just forget about it."

Then suddenly the ground started shaking and volcanoes popped out of the ground. Dormant volcanoes weren't so dormant anymore. Lava filled the cities and streets. And the worst thing to happen is yet to come.

"Ah! Trunks I'm scared!" screamed Bulla as she tightly grabbed her brother's leg and shut her eyes. But Vegeta couldn't believe it! His own daughter wasn't afraid of Cell but she was afraid of natural disasters when she knew that she can fly away? Something was really wrong here.

"Wahh! I want my mommy!" screamed Pan. Chi-Chi went towards her to comfort her.

"Maybe this has something to do with us being in a different timeline," exclaimed Marron, "Trunks send us home."

"Right." He was preparing his time device, Mirai Trunks was doing the same but at that moment a blast went through the remote and the time machine.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here guys a bunch of pathetic Saiyans!"

Everyone recognized that voice; it was the voice of Frieza! But how? And it wasn't just him; it was his henchmen as well, including King Cold and Cooler! Yet there was also every other villain they have faced including Cell, and a villain that nobody knew except for Pan, Bulla, Marron, and Trunks, it was Buu! And then two villains that the whole group didn't know, it was Baby and Omega Shenron! What are they to do now? It was hard enough to defeat Cell but to defeat him again along with many other villains, some of which they have never even heard of?!

What will happen next? Find out next time on My Bad!

**Ok, ok, ok I am sooooo sorry! I know I kept saying soon and everything but I'm just too busy in life now especially in high school! (I got into the high school of my choice and now I'm a freshman!) I barely have time to myself now! It's just too tough! I'm sorry but I promise you that I will not give up in this story and remain strong and will update whenever I can! By the way but I will not update another two chapters today :( I know your mad at me right now but I'm sorry like I said I have no time anymore. Also please vote on the poll on which story I should right next after My Bad. Please and thank you! And also please leave a review! **


	10. Chapter 9

"What in the world? What's going on here?" asked Bulma.

"Look who it is!" exclaimed Cell. He went down towards Pan and Bulla and had an angry expression on his face, the girls immediately hid behind the legs of Marron and Trunks. Now everyone was really confused why is it that they had all the guts in the world to fight with Cell but now they're afraid?

"Grrr! What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Vegeta walked towards the two little girls and started screaming at them. The two girls started to cry.

"Come on, Pan, Bulla, why don't you do fusion again?" Mirai Trunks asked kindly.

"Fusion?" questioned Trunks.

"Yeah they did it during their battle towards Cell, I'm sure they can do it again," said Goku.

"That's impossible" stated Trunks, "I don't even think Pan and Bulla know what fusion is!"

The gang had puzzled looks upon their faces, "What do you mean?" asked Goku.

"Enough with this nonsense at least transform to Super Saiyan three!" screamed Vegeta.

"I don't know what you guys are saying! Pan and Bulla haven't even reached Super Saiyan level one!" said Marron.

"Ok I'm tired of hearing all of you talking! Say goodbye!" Cell and the rest of the villains charged an attack on all of them and blasted. They didn't move they just waited for the worst. Then suddenly four men covered all of them. They turned around.

"Hey there!" said Goku in a happy tone.

Everyone stood there in awe as they saw a future Goku, a future Vegeta, an older looking Gohan, and a younger man that looked a lot like Goku. Along with them was a young woman with violet eyes and short hair.

"Well then it looks like you guys are in trouble here," said the future looking Gohan.

"Alright then Trunks Goten I want you two to take care of Frieza and his henchmen. Gohan take care of Cell. Vegeta take care of Buu. Videl get everyone else outta here. I'll take care of Baby and Omega Shenron," said a very brave Goku.

"Mommy!" Pan ran up to Videl's arms.

"Pan thank goodness you're alright!" said Videl as she reached down to hug her daughter.

"Come on everyone let's go, " said Videl. She flew up to the sky and Pan then Bulla then Marron followed her. Soon it was the rest of the gang even Goku and Vegeta left while carrying Bulma and Chi-Chi. They just wanted answers to what was going on here. They all arrived on Roshi's island.

"Well isn't it my old pals! I'm glad you're all still alive," said Roshi. As he looked at everyone and the he saw four new people in the crowd.

"And I'm glad to see at least two new friends," he walked towards the new four and stood in front of Videl's chest with a perverted look on his face that included some drool.

"You never change do you Roshi!" Videl had an angered look on her face she roled up her fist and punched Roshi about 25 feet away from everyone. Everyone had their jaws open except for Marron, Bulla, and Pan.

"Yay! Mommy!" cheered Pan.

Goku and Vegeta were very surprised they thought she was only human but I guess they were wrong maybe she was a Saiyan. But come on how can that be the Saiyans we're wiped out a long time ago.

Chi-Chi was the first to speak, "So, who exactly are you?" Videl calmed down and turned to Chi-Chi Videl's angry face turned into a smile.

"Hi there! Sorry for forcing you away from the battle but we need you guys to be safe. And also my names Videl I'm Pan's mother," replied Videl.

"So that means you're my daughter in law doesn't it!" said Chi-Chi in an excited tone!

"Yeah I guess so," she giggled a smile and scratched behind her head like every other Son. Yet her smile quickly faded for now she was to discuss a more serious matter their actions today will not only affect the future but the past as well.

She began to speak, "Listen there's not enough time left we have to get everyone from to the future back to the future."

"But tell us who were those guys back there they looked like all the villains Goku faced! Plus more," said Bulma.

"That's right because there are so many people in the past it's caused a rip in the timeline meaning that now antone can travel in time it would also mean that even a person's strength and personality would be different but only if you stayed here for more than an hour," Videl explained.

The Z fighters were stuck what were they going to do powerful villains coming from the future and past well there was only one thing they can do: FIGHT!

Next time on My Bad: "Hey there Goku here! Wow we've defeated Cell and had a going away party for Mirai Trunks and even made two new little friends! But they just keep on coming! And what are we going to do about Cell and Frieza and these other villains? And wait wait a minute you mean to tell me that's Gohan and whose this young girl? Well find out next time on My Bad!"

**Hello everyone I finally updated a chapter :D Yay! I'm planning to put the next one up on New Year's wish me luck! And also, please review that's what this story feeds on don't let it die!**


	11. Chapter 10 FINAL

A strange stare was casted on the Z fighters. People from the future came here to save Pan and Bulla, but their coming only brought chaos to their world. Now instead of fighting Cell they'll have to face old enemies and new ones whose power levels are far incredible and have reached to the point where no one knew what to do.

Then suddenly everyone didn't sense Frieza, his men, Cooler, King Cold, Cell, or Buu's energy level anymore.

"What in the world where did all their energies go," asked Vegeta.

"Well it looks like everyone defeated them except for two," said Videl.

"Mommy I'm scared!" Pan said while hugging her mother's leg.

Videl was about to say something but at that moment a light emitted next to young Gohan and out came an older looking Pan.

"Hey everyone!"

"P-Pan," asked Videl questioningly. Younger Pan just had a confused look on her face.

"Hey mom."

The Z-fighters they just had enough of this time traveling business and have decide to not pay attention any more. Well there were a few who listened.

"What are you doing here," asked Gohan.

"Well I'm just going to use this controller and set everything right but that would also mean that you won't remember me or anyone else who came to this timeline except for Mirai Trunks," said Pan as she was showing off the controller.

"Well honey what are you waiting for," said Videl.

With one push of a button everyone from the future was gone and the timeline seemed repaired. Right now everyone was seeing Mirai Trunks off and Goku was nowhere to be seen it seemed that everything should be exactly how it's supposed to be. Back in the future Bulma was destroying the other time machine she was working on and burning every single blueprint.

"Mom! What are you doing!?" said a very worried looking Trunks.

"Oh hi honey I'm just destroying this contraption that causes nothing but trouble," screamed Bulma.

"But mom isn't Pan supposed to go back and fix everything when she's older," asked Trunks.

"Aw nuts."

"You know what Trunks why don't you just work on that control of yours." Bulma left the lab and Trunks worked on his controller.

**THE END**

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry! It's been two years some of you must have thought that I was dead, but no I'm still alive. I know I said I'd update soon but ugh! I had major writers block and school don't even get me started being a sophomore is hard! On the last day of school I'm gonna talk with some juniors and ask how hard their year was so I can prepare. Anyways this was the last chapter so sorry for those who expected more and the pole I posted is now closed and with the pole results it's now down to Dragonball X and Runaway in a tie. So I will be posting a new pole for that one so you guys can vote on which story you want me to write the pole will end on the 12****th**** of February and I will post the first chapter of those stories on Valentine's Day…I hope… no I WILL! But for now Sayonara! **


End file.
